Ice Age: The Series
Ice Age: The Series is an American computer-animated television series spun off from the Ice Age film series created by Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha. The show was originally intended to first air on Fox on July 20, 2012 to concide with the release of Ice Age: Continential Drift, but it was pushed to August instead, and it officially premiered on August 10, 2012. All of the cast from the film series reprised their roles in the show. On May 10, 2016, Fox renewed the series for its fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons. The fifth season premiered on July 22, 2016. Plot Like the Ice Age series, Ice Age: The Series features the adventures of the Herd - Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Ellie, Peaches, Granny, Crash, and Eddie. Julian and Brooke are later introduced in Season 5. The series takes place a few months after the events of the fourth film. Characters Main characters Manny (voiced by Ray Romano) is a woolly-mammoth and the main leader of the herd. Sid (voiced by John Leguizamo) is a ground sloth and the founder of the herd. Diego (voiced by Denis Leary) is a saber-tooth tiger and Shira's love interest Shira (voiced by Jennifer Lopez) is a saber-tooth tiger, former member of Gutt's crew, and Diego's mate. Ellie (voiced by Queen Latifah) is a woolly-mammoth and Manny's mate. Peaches (voiced by Keke Palmer) is a woolly-mammoth and Manny and Ellie's daughter. Granny (voiced by Wanda Sykes) is a ground sloth and Sid's grandmother. Crash and Eddie (voiced by Seann William Scott and Josh Peck respectively) are twin opossums and adoptive brothers of Ellie. Scrat (voiced by Chris Wedge) is a saber-tooth squirrel who is obsessed with collecting acorns. Littlefoot (voiced by Thomas Dekker) is a aptosaurus who is lived in dinosaur world. Ariscratle (voiced by Patrick Stewart) is a saber-toothed squirrel who is lived in scratlantis. Introduced in Season 5 Julian (voiced by Adam DeVine) is a woolly-mammoth and Peaches's fiance. Brooke (voiced by Jessie J) is a ground sloth and Sid's girlfriend. Teddy (voiced by Michael Strahan) is a Palaeolagus and Granny's boyfriend. Gavin (voiced by Nick Offerman) is a Dino-bird and the father of Gertie and Roger. Gertie (voiced by Stephanie Beatriz) is a Dino-bird and Gavin's daughter. Roger (voiced by Max Greenfield) is a Dino-bird and Gavin's son. Recurring characters Buck (voiced by Simon Pegg) is a weasel and the arch-nemesis of Rudy. Scratte (voiced by Karen Disher) is a saber-tooth squirrel and Scrat's love interest. Jennifer and Rachel (voiced by Lorri Bagley and Jane Krakowski respectively) are two ground sloths and Sid's friends. Sylvia (voiced by Kristen Johnson) is a ground sloth and one of Sid's friends. Squint (voiced by Aziz Ansari in seasons 1-3 and Seth Green since season 4) is a Palaeolagus and Shira's arch-nemesis. Louis (voiced by Josh Gad) is a timid molehog and Peaches's best friend. Roshan (voiced by Troy Baker) is a Neanderthal human who was the baby that Manny, Sid, and Diego had returned back to his tribe. Clint (voiced by Blake Anderson) is easter bunny who was the delivering easter eggs. Episodes Season 1 (2016) 101 Scrat's Time Travel Adventure 102 Sid's Birthday Surprise Party 103 Buck in Outer Space 104 Brooke's Safari 105 Littlefoot of the Jungle Rating TV-Y7-FV TV-Y7 (Some Episodes)